roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Glitches
This is a list of glitches that have not been fixed, this will list the glitches The Untouchables Glitch (Hougoumont) ~''patched'' There is a stair that has an opening which can be entered and, combined with a sapper, will allow the people inside to last the round with the update which removed wall killing. The only way to win the battle is if they fall under the world, or leave the area, thus exposing them to attack. The glitching sapper is to be expected to repair the constructs protecting him from being destroyed so attacking the glitching party will prove difficult. It is usually considered camping. To do this glitch you need to walk into the desired staircase (as there are 3 in Hougoumont), and look down. This is the easiest to do in 1st person. By looking down your character hitbox is lowered; allowing you to slip under the staircase. Note: Best done alone as Officer, so you can move and shoot anyone trying to get under as well. Doing this with a teammate will prove difficult- for if they die your only way out is blocked. Another Note: The Hidden Blade's glitch can actually work to hit opponents in the corner. Though you may not believe it, it can actually happen once you have experience with The Untouchables glitch and you have to possibly find a user that knows the Hidden Blade glitch to hit you. It may take very long before they finally hit you. Siamese Twins (Every map) Though rare, two players can spawn conjoined at the arm, allowing one player to move while aiming. The other player will act as an arm. It is extremely rare but it is the funniest glitch since the removal of the Jiggling Dead. This glitch is now even more rare due to the consistent updates. Track-and-''Field Artillery'' (Any cannon map) ~patched If you have the artillery class and you attempt to do this glitch (With Instructions below), then the cannon will not move as you want to another spot, but rather glitch into an easy 360 degree aiming with shiftlock/firstperson and/or glitch the cannon to flip sideways. To fix a sideways cannon, just repeat the glitch until the cannon causes itself to flip back and into it's original spot. OLD VERSION OF GLITCH: If you have the artillery class, you are able to abuse the game by actually moving the cannon and going faster than walking, sometimes faster than a horse. In order to exploit this, you need to do the following steps: Be in 3rd person WITHOUT shift lock. (Press shift while 3rd person to toggle shift lock, you want it so that moving your camera will not move your person.) Equip and slash with your sword, any type of slash will do. Right after slashing you need to walk into the cannon- if you walk into the cannon after the slash it will not work, you need to walk into the cannon in the middle of a swing. Right after jumping on the cannon you need to then press shift to unlock your shift lock. Do this AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. I wait about a half second before pressing shift. Too early and it won't work, too late and it won't work either. This is tricky to do at first because of timing and speed, but after practice it's easy. Once you complete this you can instantly tell if you succeeded because moving the mouse (in shift lock) will move the cannon sideways you can then fire, but be careful to not stray very far from where you started so you can reload. Also, this works brilliantly with the Shielding Glitch. Note: Will move you backward from the original aiming position, if you want to move forward, then turn cannon around and glitch. If not then you will go back and clip through map wall- hitting the kill zone. DO NOT move the cannon with you too far, or else you may hit buildings, upon collision with an object there is a chance you will fall under the map (killing you). Backs to the Wall Last Stand (Any urban map) Ever since the update removed wall killing, you could block and stand with your back to a corner and any melee attacks will be blocked. The only way to defeat the player blocking is to shoot them or if you find an opportunity to hit them at least 3 times with a melee weapon. It's extremely difficult as mostly everyone engaging the exploiter will use melee attacks usually to no avail and the gunner meant to remove the exploiter will have his shots be blocked by his allies. Hidden Blade ~'patched On every map with walls, you could use melee through walls. Simply get any melee weapon and attack the enemy through the wall and they will take damage. It has since been removed. However, that created problems as with Hougoumont's Untouchables glitch as the glitchers could no longer be removed from the area. Note: The glitch is actually still possible against The Untouchables glitch. It's very rare to find a user who will keep spamming their melee against you through the wall and actually hit you. The '''''Jiggling Dead ~patched Sometimes when the player is killed, they will have one leg behind and one leg in front while the head and body stand. The corpse will then turn in circles and bounce around the ground erratically. It's been hailed as one of the more funnier glitches of the game. It has recently been fixed. ''Taxi Cav / Mounted Rifles DLC Horsepower (All cavalry maps) This is mostly an exploit, not a glitch. Anyway, for this you'll need any ranker and any cavalry. Then the ranker climbs up the horse by walking up it's front legs and shoulder. While moving, standing anywhere on the horse will make you fall, but when ready to fire (both ready and aimed) AND while on the rider's head/horse's head, you will be most likely kept still. DO NOT crouch on the cavalry user. DO NOT also stand on the back of the cavalry user. David Blaine's Mud Pies (Cav maps) ~''patched First, be a sapper, find a horse and kill it with stakes, if that's what you like. Since the saddle is made out of (black) grass and the shovel accepts every material that is made out of grass, you can make a floating dirt sandwich that can be lifted even more. Also this is a semi version of the tower-building glitch. This also works for hats that have a grass texture, such as Nassau's certain regiment hats. Germaphobe Repellent' ''(All Artillery/Cav maps) ~''patched Go artillery or cavalry and equip the sword. Hold right click and walk into a mount (such as a cannon or a horse), but do not let go of right click. Jump off of the mount and keep holding right click. You can now slash and block at the same time- as long as you don't let go of right click. You can still be shot. Note: If you hold block, and press the chat button at the time you're still holding block, then let go of the block button while you're in the chat position, and then unchat or press Enter. It can create the Shielding Glitch without holding right click. (This may not work 100% of the time.) '''''The Caste and the Imperialist: Toulon Drift Cav Handling ~ patched Same as Track and Field Artillery, but with cavalry. Pick any cavalry class. Once you spawn, get off your horse. Swing your sword, and in the middle of the swing, get on your horse. It may take a few tries. The glitch lets you strafe using the movement buttons A and D to direct your horse. You may turn the horse with your mouse with shiftlock or first person.' ' Rammer Bummer This glitch has been widely known due to the player glitching their rammer. You aren't capable of fixing it, but you are capable of preventing it. To prevent a broken rammer, you must not rush pressing the rammer tool when you're putting the ammo. It is recommended to wait at least 1 second AFTER the ammo tool is gone. Double-hitting Melee ~Rare~ For some random reason, swords, and sabers have been known to do 80% damage instead of the usual 40%; this only occurs if the person with the glitched weapon is cavalry. Grassy Invincibility (patched) If you stay in grass in the map La Haye Sainte, you won't be able to be killed. Invisible-Rifle aim/walk Whilst being a rifleman, with careful timing; some players have been able to glitch the animation and walk with the rifle aimed but keep it in it's usual walking appearance, this is both lethal and difficult to do. Sword snipe Sometimes if you take out your sword, you can hit the enemy without your weapon touchingOMFMEWLE,D;WDENCUBWOUVWBE ASDICNJEIFWOELFEC NWEONJOWNDNQXI This is a exploit where a player can enter the closed barn by using the "Mad Games" glitch. Rigamorits/Portable Cover (All maps) (patched) After a player dies, the body will stand upright instead of falling to the ground. Many experienced players know to exploit this glitch in order to evade enemy fire. Dragoon glitch (All cav maps) Be a dragoon, jump off your horse, aim and cock your musketoon, and finally crouch down then up and the player is able to walk while aiming the gun and fire. Surrender Fighters When someone surrenders there is a glitch which the surrenderer can still use their weapons and they have to be killed. Tacicool AR-15 with attached bullet button (Riverside Encampent) Very rarely, an AR-15 with an attached bullet button will spawn at the bottom of the river. It typically spawns closer to the Prussian side of the river, but I have seen it spawn just about anywhere. This is extremely OP and pretty much makes the user invaulnerable. Flinging (every map) Commonly, when spawning, some people will be flung out of map, making them have the spectate the whole round. This glitch is very annoying and happens extremely commonly. Cavalries on the horse won't fly away, however. It's only funny when it happens to someone else. The Cav Glitch (Cav Maps) When jumping off the horse while holding the sabre in any striking position, the user won't be able to swing (aka attack) the sabre. The way to fix it is if you have another item in your inventory, such as a bugle or lance. Unusable Weapon Rarely when you spawn, you won't be able to equip a weapon. This may not apply to every weapon. It would be very annoying for players as a partisan to spawn with a sledge-hammer but can't equip it. Invincibility (Every map) There is a glitch where if a player hits someone with a melee weapon, they will, sometimes, take no damage whatsoever. This is due to latency, where melee hits don't register. Stuck Horse (Cavalry maps) While riding your horse, it may get stuck halfway in the ground, making you vulnerable to enemies. Box Hiding (Hogoumount and Spanish Farmstead) On both of these maps there are a set of boxes (the way to find them in hogoumount they are everywhere and on Spanish Farmstead there is a big room with a set of boxes). The way to perform this glitch is to be a sapper, next find the boxes, then find a way to build up to the top, and finally go to back and slip into the crack and you are able to hide and not die unless someone else performs the glitch and gets in and kills you.Category:Exploits